


Sad together beats sad alone

by kuriositet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and sad, but they're sad together so it's cute, i mean they're sad, idk i think it's kinda cute, spoilers for s2e4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: How Alec feels in the aftermath of 'Day of Wrath'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly because i felt i needed to after watching the episode twice. I know everyone at the institute is feeling like crap, but i just wanted to make sure we don't forget Magnus is also feeling like crap for complicated reasons.
> 
> Now I'm gonna go and scrub and moisturize and get my face ready for the night. (One day i will write about Magnus and his beauty routines and stuff. One day.)

Alec stayed by Izzy’s side for hours. She was sleeping most of the time, and Alec thought that he should probably sleep too, but he couldn’t. So he sat there and watched over his sister. Jace sat on her other side, eyes resting on her now peaceful face, though it seemed as if his mind was somewhere else entirely. 

Alec had told him earlier that he should go to Clary and be with her, that he and Izzy would be okay. Clary needed him more than they did right now. Jace had refused though, and although Alec couldn’t understand why, he didn’t argue. He was more than relieved to have Jace back, after the turbulent weeks that had passed ever since Clary came into their lives, their parabatai bond now felt stronger than ever. 

“You should get some sleep.” Alec was so deep into his own thoughts that it took him a moment or two to register that Jace had spoken, and another one before he could think to reply.

“I’m not tired.” He avoided Jace’s eyes by keeping his own fixed on Izzy’s sleeping form. “You should get some sleep yourself.”

“You’re a crappy liar, Alec. Besides, you were possessed as well, I wasn’t.” 

Alec closed his eyes hard, trying to erase the thought from his head. Waking up with his hand covered in blood, not quite remembering, as if it was just a bad dream. He wanted to forget the look on Clary’s face, and on Jocelyn’s, and on his own while standing over the body on the security footage. He realized he needed to get out of the institute, though he still wanted to stay with Izzy.

“I’ll stay with her,” Jace said as if he knew exactly what Alec was thinking. “Get some rest. I’ll come get you when she wakes.”

“Yeah, okay.”

He stood up and left Izzy’s room, but did not enter his own. Instead he walked down the corridor and downstairs, thankful for not meeting anyone who might have questions. It had been bad enough to be interrogated by Aldertree earlier.

Alec hadn’t really thought about where he was going, but his feet acted on their own, carrying him outside and across the lawn, continuing in the direction of Magnus’s lair. Then he was standing there, outside his door in the middle of the night, having no idea what to say. He knocked anyway.

He waited for what seemed like a long time before the door swung open and Magnus appeared in the doorway, wearing a silky black robe. “Alexander.” 

Magnus sounded tired, and Alec could sense that there was something off. Something black was smudged under his eyes, and his hair was a mess, as if he had been tossing and turning in bed all night. It appeared as if Magnus had had almost as bad a night as Alec had.

“This isn’t really a good time,” Magnus started, but then it was as if he really took in Alec’s appearance.

“I know,” Alec said, “I know, I was just thinking, that I could maybe sleep here?” Magnus gave a sympathetic smile, but before he could say anything, Alec added, “I could take the couch.”

Magnus even gave a small laugh at that, and took Alec by the hand and lead him into the hallway, and then into a room to the left, holding the largest four poster bed Alec had ever seen.

“No one is sleeping on the couch.”

**

Later, when they had settled on the bed, holding one another in a way that felt just right, Alec finally felt himself relax, able to think about things that did not relate to demon possession. “Thank you,” he whispered into the night air, not sure if Magnus was even still awake to hear it. 

“Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec had no idea what had caused Magnus’s crappy night, but it felt good to be there, to know Magnus no longer had to go through it alone.


End file.
